Let Me See Your Madness
by Midnight-sama
Summary: It was sick, it was disturbing, and wrong but at the same time it was the only way. Their love, hate, pain, anger, laughter, and tears is ours to define and examine. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha. And this, is just madness...
1. Let Me See You MaDnEsS

**I don't give a damn about what anyone says, when it comes to Naruto YAOI pairings ItaNaru is the sex and I won't be told otherwise. This is yaoi/shounen-ai, if you don't like then don't read. If you flame then I'll use those flames to start a nice, cozy fire for my plot bunnies... feel free to send hot chocolate flames also.**

Let Me See Your Madness

It only takes the smallest stone to stir the surface of the calmest lake,

How much more of this do you think you can take?

Until you waste away or shatter and break,

No, everything won't be alright,

Eventhough darkness shrinks from the light,

It will come back full force… tonight,

Let me see your madness.

Even darkness has its finest hour,

When the earth trembles and groans from its power,

As it takes root like a deadly flower,

You will find no comfort here,

Go ahead and lose yourself in fear,

Just let me taste your tears,

Let me see your madness.

Well, I must confess,

It's your foolish hope that I detest,

You'll break as sure as the sun sets in the west,

One more cry, one more time,

My sweet, your screams are absolutely sublime,

Because with each scream I see the face of God, how divine,

Let me see your madness.

You taste good but bleed even better,

The more blood, the more tears, the much more wetter,

If she wants to scream then let her,

Life your head so I can look into your eyes,

I can see it past the tears you cry,

Don't even bother to ask how or why,

I just saw your madness,

Thank you for your madness.

**Let the good times roll!**

**Naruto: HKAHTHFHVJKa:iHF;IHWIHGI;;IOU43UUKLFGHK! (faints and starts foaming at the mouth)**

**Itachi: ... I think you killed him.**

**Sasuke: ... Excuse me as I repress this terrible memory.**

**Sakura: ... I'm disturbed, very disturbed. (Inner Sakura: (waver her ItaNaru fangirl flag) )**

**Kakashi: I'm also disturbed but aroused at the same time...**


	2. Cover Me

I know that you guys are waiting for the second chapter of Let Me See Your Madness so here it is! I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. Everything is in Naruto's point of view.

_Sometimes Itachi hits me. It's not that he hates me, he just doesn't like talking. It doesn't hurt, I'm used to it. It just stings a little, ya know? The person you supposedly "love" hitting you would hurt, wouldn't it? Kyuubi wanted to kill him but then again Kyuubi wants to kill a lot of things... Itachi smiles and hugs and kisses me sometimes, too. That's when I'm able to think that he really is in love with me. Is that a bad thing or should I just shut up and act like a cute, blonde idiot? Itachi says I'm cute but he thinks I'm even cuter when I bleed. He says red is a good color on me, Kyuubi agrees. They're both a bit messed up in the head but I wouldn't live life without either of them. Itachi hits me sometimes but I really don't mind._

Cover Me

Cover this bleeding heart with your sin,

Let your evil eat me away from within,

Be the blade that slits my wrist,

Let me be at the very top of your hit list,

As your gentle hands relieve me of life,

I'm finally able to end this strife,

With kind eyes, with kind words you destroy me,

I think I hate you but how could I ever deny thee.

Cover me with your tears,

Let the darkness be your only fear,

So I can hold you in my clumsy embrace,

Then your fear of the darkness will be erased,

As I struggle with the simplest words of affection,

So only I can hold your attention,

I'm tempted to lock you away in a glass tower,

Because you are the greatest creation of spring, a jewel among flowers.

Cover me in colors of plum and sweet blueberry in your anger,

To this part of you I am no stranger,

As your roar and cover the sky in ash,

I realize I'm writing checks my body can't cash,

After you've vented and realized what you've done,

Your tears outshine any sun,

That glimmers in the night sky,

It will only leave behind a small scar so don't cry.

Cover me with your smile,

For which I would blindly walk for miles,

Cover me with the color of you,

Whether its fire truck red or Carribean blue

I don't care about the color of you, just cover me.

_Itachi looks so pretty when he cries. He left a scar today and Kyuubi _**almost**_ did kill him. Kyuubi's so cute when he's angry. He's like a little kitten... with nine tails, eyes that burn like the fires of hell, and razor sharp teeth and claws. Neko Kyuubi... What is that word that girls screech out when they seem something cute...? Ah, yes..._ **KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_ Gives me _**and **_Kyuubi a headache... Anyways, back to Itachi... He didn't really mean to hit me _**that**_ hard. He just got a little too into it... He's like that when we have sex, too... Did I mention that he's a bit messed up in the head? It must be genetic because every Uchiha that I've ever met is a nut case... and I've only met _**two**_! What's the use of being a genius if you're unstable _**and**_ psycho? Those aren't two very desirable traits in a shinobi... I've been terribly random, haven't I?_

**Fin**

Review, dammit! I need a drink...


	3. Foolish Lover

I was thinking about the song Every You, Every Me by Placebo and this is what happened.

_Once again he was crying. Itachi sat on the windowsill and watched in silence. He didn't enjoy seeing Naruto cry but when it came to comforting Itachi was clueless because he only knew how to do one thing: destroy. "Naruto..." The blonde sniffled pitifully and curled into himself. "Naruto." That held an unsaid commamd and Naruto was too broken to disobey. Wide, blue eyes met a blazing, whirling crimson and Naruto flinched. Itachi sighed then stood up from his perch and gently pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his arms and Naruto blindly ran to him. Itachi grunted softly and was so veryhappy that he braced for impact. "I'm an idiot," he murmurred._

Foolish Lover

Foolish lover, close your eyes,

The silence will only answer your cries,

So for each scar and every tear,

I'll whisper my love so you might hear,

For every secret glance,

And missed chance,

I'll curse your name and then curse mine,

Just smile for me and I'll be fine,

Live your life shadowed by death,

I can feel each trembling breath,

As I dream of you,

And all the dirty things you do,

My little whore, my downward spiral,

You brought chaos with your arrival,

I hate you, you hate me,

We just love to hate, you see,

You broke the ice and brought the flood,

A drop of rain, a shower of blood,

Now we both stand silent covered in red,

Still and silent just like the dead,

You wait for me to start the game,

So I guess I'm the one to blame,

It doesn't matter anymore,

It's already too late to close the door,

Let me hold you, please don't cry,

Because if you're my foolish lover then what am I?

_Naruto was now asleep in bed so Itachi decided to leave. The last person he held was Sasuke... "Please don't leave me..." Dammit. Itachi sighed. "I have to leave," he weakly said. "You mean you want to leave." "Is that such a bad thing," Itachi quietly asked. Naruto bit his lip nervously. "I don't know... Is it?" Itachi scowled. Dammit... "Scoot over," he suddenly said. Naruto blinked slowly in confusion. "Wha?" "Just shut up and scoot over," Itachi snapped as he kicked off his shoes and threw off his cloak. Looks like Kisame just got ten dollare richer... Naruto smiled as Itachi wiggled into the bed. "...Did you just _**wiggle**_?" "...Shut up and go to sleep, Naruto."_

**The next morning...**

_Kisame just smirked as Itachi impaled his hand with a ten dollar bill. "I knew you couldn'y resist those big, blue eyes," the shark-man cooed. Itachi slowly tilted his head to the right. "Kyuubi enjoys a piece of warm, crispy fish every now and then..." Kisame paled then ran as Deidara giggled... yeah._

**Fin.**

I decided that Let Me See Your Madness will be a bunch of ItaNaru one-shots.

Itachi: ...Why must you update, you fiend? Can I not live my life in peace?

Naruto: Uh, why are you talking like that?

Itachi: ...Shut up.

**XD Review!**


	4. Cruel

**...Do I have to say it?**

**Itachi: Would you like to have a team of super lawyers kicking down your door and dragging you to court?**

**...No.**

**Itachi: Then say it.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Itachi: And this twisted creation of fangirl madness is in my point of view.**

**---**

_I will be the first person to admit it, I can be cruel. I slaughtered my clan just to test my power and I left my little brother alive so that he would one day grow strong enough to kill me. What I did not expect was for him to betray his friends and Konoha for the sake of power and willingly go to Orochimaru. However, Sasuke's life is his own and I'm in no position to judge him because I can sometimes feel our mother's blood covering my hands when I kill._

_But then I met him, Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi brat. He is very intriguing. While the most skilled shinobi run from me he dared to look into my eyes and stand his ground. He simply would not run and all I could do was stare. Kisame says I'm getting soft, I think he's right. I would never say it out loud, though._

_This loud, annoying boy is in no way, shape, or form my equal but he makes me feel alive. I'm toying with him, there's no doubt about it. I could crush him like a fly but I won't because I enjoy seeing him suffer. I enjoy seeing him bleed. I enjoy the murderous rage that fills those innocent blue eyes whenever we battle because I am cruel. Things are much more beautiful when they are broken and Naruto Uzumaki is no exception when I hold him broken and bleeding in my arms._

Cruel

I can be cruel but don't hate me,

Your kindness and patience frustrate me,

And your love never ceases to amaze,

And always leaves me in a blissful haze,

Because I can see myself in your gaze.

I can be cruel but don't leave me,

I know you would never deceive me,

But if I told you I loved you would you believe me,

Because if you were to ever desert me,

The sun would fall from the sky,

These eyes would cry,

And this heart would die.

I can be cruel but please love me,

Don't put anyone above me,

Not you mother,

Or your brother,

There should just be me and no other.

I can be cruel but you must understand,

That these aren't petty commandments or selfish demands,

Because only your hands,

Can heal my old scars,

And only you could love these eyes as crimson as Mars.

_He tries to hate me, he can't. I don't know whether to find it disturbing or amusing. Maybe he thinks I need him, maybe he thinks he needs me. The look of confusion on his face is quite endearing. I think he loves me, he is only a child. He will one day understand the things I do and he will never be able to forgive me. I don't seek forgiveness from anyone nor to I regret anything I have. I can be cruel but I will never change. I just wonder if Naruto will ever be able to understand._

**Fin**

**Itachi: ...That was actually acceptable.**

**Really?**

**Naruto: It gave me chills!**

**Sephiroth: It made me think of my own flawed existence and how my actions have hurt the people I love... and Aeris and Tifa.**

**Aw, thanks you guys! Minus the Aeris and Tifa part...**

**Vincent: ...I'm hungry.**

**Alucard: Me too!**

**Scar: ...I just want to go home!**

**Kyuubi: I just want one million virgins but you don't see me whining!**

**Cloud: ...Where in the world would you find one million virgins?**

**Kyuubi: ...Canada?**

**...I think this is when I ask the readers to review.**

**Alucard: Then ask away! Vincent and I are going to look for a blood bank... or a Jack in the Box.**

**Vincent: It all depends on what we see first.**

**...Please review?**


	5. I Wish

**Oi, there be much heart break here! **

**Itachi: There's a happy ending though so don't send angry letters. **

**Kyuubi: Flames will be used to keep... Sephiroth from molesting Cloud? **

**Sephiroth: Who the hell is writing this! I demand to know who is trying to keep me from MY Cloud! **

**Scar: ... (Points at Vincent) **

**Sephiroth: Vincent! **

**Vincent: ...I haven't slept for the past two weeks because of your "nightly activities." You have two options: buy a new mattress or actually go to sleep at night. If you choose none of the above then I will personally give you the snip-snip and you can say bye bye to Sephiroth Jr. Are we clear? **

**Sephiroth: ...Eep. **

**Vincent: (smirk) Good. **

**Sephiroth: CLOUD! **

**Cloud: Eh? **

**Sephiroth: No sex or new mattress? **

**Cloud: How about new mattress to have more sex on?**

**Sephiroth: I knew there was a reason for why I fell in love you! **

**Alucard: ...What the hell? **

**...My thoughts exactly **

**Naruto: _yawn... _Guys, I just had the weirdest dream _ever._ **

**...Itachi **

**Itachi: ...? **

**You know what to do. **

**Itachi: Midnight-sama does not own Naruto and this is in his point-of-view. **

**--- **

_For a while, I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi didn't know, Iruka didn't know, even _**Kyuubi**_ didn't know. I've never told Itachi but I think he knows. Sometimes he stares at me then holds me for no reason. We could just be sitting there doing absolutely nothing then his arms wrap around me and he'll bury his face in my hair and then I can feel him smile._

_Itachi is Itachi, anyone could see that, but Sasuke was everything I ever wanted to be. Minus the frigid bastard-complex, of course. From the first day I saw him I knew he would be special to me. His eyes were darker than darkness and his skin was as pale as new milk. _

_I could look into Sasuke's eyes and the calm, quiet midnight when not a single star was in the sky and the world was at peace. But when I looked into his heart I saw an angry child that refused to forget his past._

_I should've known that he was destined to break my heart when that Chidori ripped through my chest._

I Wish

I wish you could've seen that I would have died for you,

I would have cried for you,

I crawled on my hands and knees so you could see,

I'm just like you and you're just like me.

We're drowning in our humanity,

And reveling in our insanity,

Because our primal urges,

Are nature natural purges.

I wish you could've seen I would have bled,

And would've willing wed,

Myself to your pain,

But all that's left of you is a memory in the rain.

Can you hear the demons howling in the air?

If this isn't hell then we're almost there,

You can scream if you dare,

But in the end who would care.

I would've dreamed enough dreams for the both of us to rise from despair and dust,

But your eyes were too clouded by power and blood lust,

I would've followed you into the depths of hell,

And the screams of the damned would've been our wedding bells.

I wish you would've heard my heart cry out for you,

I reached and reached but that's all I could do,

I told you by your side I would stay,

I wish I knew you would've left anyway.

_Now that I look back, Sasuke wasn't a phase. He was my _**life**_. I saw the sad, lonely boy behind the famed Uchiha prodigy and tried to become someone for him. I was young, I was stupid, and I was in love. Or what I believed love was. Then Itachi came like the summer wind; fleeting and wild yet gentle and strong._

_Sasuke's behavior was mainly Itachi's fault but the elder Uchiha destroyed all doubts. "I didn't tell him to become an avenger," Itachi said to me one day, "he did that on his own. All I told him to do was to live and to hate so he could become strong. What Sasuke did was on his own free will. The Uchiha clan died by my hand but _**he's**_ the one that won't let the dead rest. Do you understand that, my little Kitsune? I did not throw my little brother to Orochimaru's feet and say do what you wish. Sasuke willingly choose his path and now he has to walk it." _

_I sat there angry and confused but I knew Itachi was right. "He's your little brother, your own flesh and blood! How could you say such things," I screamed. Itachi raised an eyebrow at my outburst and sneered. "I can say such things because Sasuke is a _**fool**_," he spat, "I left him alive and _**this**_ is how he repays me! He would've been better off dead than in the hands of Orochimaru! Sasuke's eyes are weak but in time he will develop and so will his accursed eyes. I will most likely have to kill the ungrateful brat before the snake can get his hands on the Sharingan. Can you live knowing that I might have to kill Sasuke, my little Kitsune?" We sat there in silence before I found the words I wanted to say. "Itachi Uchiha, I hate you," I whispered. Itachi rolled his eyes then snorted. "Then hate me," he said._

_I couldn't hate Itachi and he knew that. I used to wish that Sasuke knew how much he meant to me. Then I wished that I could beat the crap out of him for leaving me. Now I wish I could thank Sasuke for leaving because it turns out that Itachi can fix a broken heart._

**Fin **

**Itachi: I hate to say this but I think she's actually getting better... **

**Kyuubi: And I thought you would be pissed that Naruto was in love with your little brother. **

**Itachi: That, my dear fluffy, demonic friend, was past tense. I'm in Naruto's present and future. I am his present and future. **

**...Itachi, you are one possessive bastard. **

**Itachi: Thanks. **

**...You're welcome? **

**Naruto: ...Did you look in my diary for this story, Midnight-sama? **

**Alucard: ...You have a diary? **

**Naruto: ...No? **

**Scar, Vincent, Cloud, and Sephiroth: ...Eeeeeeeee. **

**...Please review. **

Return to Top


	6. Crumble

**November is such a lovely month. The world is gray and filled with light...**

**Itachi: ...You're updating Let Me See Your Madness, aren't you?**

**Why Itachi-sama, I thought you would never notice!**

**Vincent: I'm almost afraid to ask what she has done...**

**Naruto: I am afraid to see what she has done.**

**Have no fear, my darlings. Don't you trust me?**

**Sephiroth: ...Don't answer, it's a trick question.**

**Cloud: But she-**

**Sephiroth: DO NOT ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**Scar: ...Can we just get this over with? **

**Kyuubi: Yeah, I agree with Scar Face. The sooner, the better...**

**Vincent: You say that as if you have something to do.**

**Kyuubi: ...I hate you so much.**

**Alucard: Vincent?**

**Vincent: ...?**

**Alucard: I've never loved you more now than I have before.**

**Vincent: ...Thanks?**

**Scar: ...What.**

**Cloud: The.**

**Naruto: FOOK?**

**Itachi: ...Fook?**

**Naruto: Uh, yeah.**

**Kyuubi: ...You guys are so freakin' retarded!**

**Couldn't have said it any better, Kitty.**

**Kyuubi: ...Kitty?**

**Vincent: ...I think it's cute.**

**Kyuubi: ...I have been defeated.**

**Naruto: ...How did you do that?**

**Vincent: It's a gift.**

**...I think it's about time we start.**

**Alucard: Midnight-sama does not own Naruto but if she did Itachi would SO own Naruto's cute, tight, little ass.**

**Naruto: Oi, leave my ass out of this!**

**Never!**

**Itachi: ...Love is annoying.**

**Scar: And beware of... KyuuNaru? (faints)**

**...Well, that wasn't very manly!**

**Itachi: ...KyuuNaru? What the HELL were you thinking?!**

**...I was joking.**

**Kyuubi: I could really care less because that deal in Canada didn't work out...**

**Naruto: Sadly I'm not the least bit shocked or disturbed.**

**Sephiroth: And I thought _I_ was messed up...**

**Cloud: Baby, you're FUCKED up. Still love ya though.**

**Sephiroth: ...I don't know whether to feel loved or insulted.**

**Hey, at least you _have_ a uke! Some of us have NONE!**

**Alucard: ...Lets just get this freak show on the road.**

**Vincent: Agreed.**

**Itachi is REALLY out of character in this one so please don't come after me with sporks and undead sheep.**

**Scar: ...Undead sheep?**

**You'd be surprised at how creative my readers are...**

**---**

_His smile was fading, and whenever he went to sleep Kyuubi's soft whispers of bloodshed and hellfire became visions of the future. "We- no, _**you**_, could destroy them all," the demon purred. "They look at you and the only see the demon that is imprisoned, not the child. Give them the demon that they long for."_

_Night after night Naruto refused to destroy the village and people that he had sworn to protect. But day after day the sneers and insults from the very same people hurt him more than any physical blow he had ever received. One morning as Konoha woke up from a peaceful night, Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of Hokage Mountain and thought. "I didn't want this life," he said to Kyuubi, "but it's the only life I'll ever have." Kyuubi sneered in disgust. "You humans are so stupid. There's no such thing as fate or destiny, life is what you make it," the demon kindly said despite his harsh words. "I didn't create this hell for myself," Naruto screamed "Then stop whining and create your Eden," the demon snapped._

_And he did. The smile died but was replaced by the intelligence that he always hid. It was a couple of weeks ago but the events that happened that day still replayed in their heads over and over again. A missing nin from the Sand was said to be hiding out in the Forest of Death so a team was personally picked by the Hokage for a search mission. They were to track him down and hand him over to Gaara no Subaku when he arrived in Konoha. If only things were that easy... "_**Dammit**_, we lost his tracks," Kiba screamed in frustration. Neji threw him a silencing glare. "You wailing like a wounded animal isn't getting us any closer to finding him," the Hyuuga snapped. _

_Akamaru made an annoyed noise and walked over to Naruto then yipped. To the dog's surprise and delight, the boy answered. "I thought so too," the blonde said, "but if he's not traveling by land..." Akamaru happily pranced around Naruto then let out a series of barks and howls. "To the trees, my comrades," Naruto cried. All Kiba and Neji could do was follow him. Little did they know that someone was watching them. "I told you he would find him," Gaara said flatly to Kankuro. The puppet user shrugged then stretched. "I guess Blondie isn't as dumb as he looks," Kankuro said with grudging respect. A faint smile danced across Gaara's face. "Naruto happens to be very surprising," he quietly said. _

_"If you two are done having your moment I would like to go home," Temari drawled. "A lady shouldn't be stomping around in forests." Kankuro snorted. "When I see one I'll tell her that," he joked as he winked at Gaara. He norrowly avoided a bone-shattering blast from Temari's fan. Gaara just rolled his eyes. "You two are so childish," he muttered as they left._

_The happy, care-free twinkle in his eyes died but was replaced by the cold indifference of a predator that would move heaven and earth to destroy his enemies. For the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was acting like himself and it scared the hell out of people. _

_"Uh, do you guys think that Naruto has been acting... odd lately," Sakura asked. There was total and complete silence then Shino spoke. "All of you are truly fools if you believed that the Naruto you saw before was the true Naruto," he said. "Anyone with common sense could see that all of that was just an act that everyone obviously fell for," Shikamaru said. _

_Neji snorted. "Speak of what you know of, Nara. Hinata and I have always known," he confidently said. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Naruto was just too happy to be real," she insisted. Ino twitched in annoyance. "If you knew all along then why didn't you enlighten the rest of us," the blonde huffed. Lee struck a pose. 'For the love of god and all things holy,' they all sighed in their heads. "The first rule of a true shinobi is-" "Never spit into the wind," Kiba snickered. Hinata smacked him then Lee continued. "As I was saying," he said as if he was never interrupted, "the first rule of a shinobi is always look underneath the underneath. Some of you were too busy looking as other things." "Like Sasuke," Chouji chuckled. Kiba "coughed" while Shikamaru muttered something that sounded a lot like troublesome, broody drama queens._

_Ten Ten gave the guys a leer that made them all shudder in fear. "Sasuke Uchiha, now there was a nice piece of eye candy," she said as she licked her lips. Hinata giggled softly in... agreement?! "If it wasn't for the brother complex he would be worth the trouble," the pearl-eyed girl mused. Now _**that**_ calls for a moment of silence. _

_It's too bad that they didn't know the subject of their conversation was watching them. "Was it really that big of a change," Naruto asked. His companion remained motionless despite the gust of wind in the treetops. "To them, yes. In your eyes you are as you were meant to be," he said, "you have never been lovelier to me than you are now." _

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "What the _**hell**_ was that?! You _**never**_ say stuff like that! Oh my god... You're smiling! You're _**actually**_ smiling! It's not a smirk or a sneer, it's an actual smile. Itachi, are you high," he suddenly asked. The Uchiha sighed. "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight... Not even the couch, the floor! Do you hear me?!_ **THE FLOOR**_," Itachi shrieked. Naruto looked at him in horror. "I-I love you," he slowly said. Itachi quickly regained his composure and glared at Naruto. "_**I.Hate.You**_," he snarled. Kyuubi perked up. "That's an impressive snarl for a human," the demon said. Itachi seethed in anger, it was more like murderous rage but that would imply that he was angry enough to murder. (It seems that we enjoy a certain blonde and nine-tailed fluff ball breathing so their murders will be postponed)._

_Though Itachi was willing to murder, he was too fond of Naruto to actually kill him. That's beside the point so let us continue this tale of the metamorphosis of Naruto Uzumaki..._

_"Oi, you can't blame me for acting weird," the blonde said, "it's just that I don't expect you to say girly crap like that! It was like some cheesy line from a _**shoujo**_ manga. We should just stick to what we always do." "Let me get this straight... You'd rather have me corner you in the middle of no where, throw you down to floor then have wild, crazy sex as I tell you how much everyone hates you because Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed in your belly button," Itachi asked in shock. _

_Naruto smiled and nodded vigorously. "I love it when you're an evil bastard," he squealed. Itachi wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to rip out every single hair on his head. Instead, he grabbed Naruto and kissed him. "You're crazy," he sighed. "I'm only crazy for _**you**_," Naruto cooed as he tackled Itachi. Now, mind you, there were lurking in the treetops. The said tackle of crazy love resulted in their presence being revealed._

**"...Naruto?!"** _In the awkward, tense silence that followed that screech, Naruto heard his life crashing down around him and he couldn't help but smile._

Crumble

I will leap off my pedestal and let it crumble for you,

I'll trade my halo for horns and do whatever you want me to do,

Rip off my wings and scatter my feathers across the sky,

I promise I won't even bother to ask why.

Violate me, hurt me, hate me, I'm yours,

I won't even mind being called your whore,

Because you've allowed me to stay by your side,

So if you just want my body its something I'll willingly provide.

Crucify me as you confess your sins,

I know you can be kind but your cruelty and arrogance always wins,

Maybe I'm stupid, maybe I'm just a young, love-sick fool,

Maybe I'm nothing more than a living tool.

Innocence is only an illusion told to the young,

Because even innocence can come undone,

All you need is a serpent's silver tongue,

And a siren's voices then the games have begun.

When you walk by the world crashes down around me but I hear not a sound,

All is still and silent whenever you're around,

The world is filled with colors but all I see is you, it's true,

I would leap off my pedestal and let it crumble for you.

_"What possessed you to take an S-class missing nin as your _**lover**_," Tsunade roared. Naruto twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I kind of had no choice in the matter," he muttered, "Itachi kind of threw me down and had his way with me..." "Uh, Kyuubi didn't try to kill him," Kakashi asked. Naruto snorted. "The fox was _**cheering**_ him on," he snickered._

_Jiraiya suddenly walked in with a smile on his face and a bottle of sake in his had. "Yo, what did I miss?" "Naruto is involved with_ **Itachi Uchiha**_," Tsunade spat. Jiraiya cackled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "I always knew you'd get a good one, kid. It was just a matter you time," the drunken Sannin slurred. Itachi raised an eyebrow then looked at Naruto. "_**This**_ man was your teacher," he asked in slight disgust, "it's a wonder you learned anything let alone master Rasengan." Jiraiya pouted. "Oi, I can still hear you," he whined._

_Naruto sighed as Tsunade started to choke Jiraiya while Kakashi and Itachi slowly inched away. "And where do you think _**you're**_ going," she innocently asked Itachi. The Uchiha paused, grabbed Naruto then ran like the wind as five squads of ANBU chased after them. "I promise to send postcards and pictures," Naruto screamed as he waved good bye._

_Tsunade felt a major headache coming on... She grabbed Jiraiya's bottle of sake and downed what was left in three monstrous gulps. "I don't get paid enough for this shit," she said as she slumped over her desk._

**Fin**

**Kyuubi: ...After that I think we should all wonder what the hell is wrong with us.**

**I blame Alucard and Vincent. After all, they are my muses.**

**Vincent: That may be true but we have no control over what you type.**

**Alucard: We just make the plot bunnies nibble on your brain cells.**

**Naruto: ...That's a very disturbing mental image.**

**Alucard: Isn't it grand?**

**Itachi: ...You made me shriek. Itachi Uchiha does not shriek.**

**Scar: Well, you just did so get over it. She already made you pole dance for Naruto... You can't get any lower than that...**

**Sephiroth: Actually-**

**Cloud: Now is not a good time, Seph.**

**Sephiroth: ...Midnight-samacould'vemadeyoupregnantbyNarutobecauseofsuperdemonspermandgivebirthtotwins.**

**Cloud: ...What don't you understand about "Now is not a good time, Seph?"**

**Sephiroth: ...I thought you meant later.**

**Cloud: ...**

**Sephiroth: ...**

**...Anyway, please review!**

**Alucard: We love your reviews!**

**Naruto: They make us giggle!**

**Kyuubi: And feel tingly!**

**Scar: ...Ew.**


	7. Locking You Away

**Kyuubi: Midnight-sama has been medicating herself with Buffy and Angel fanfiction- **

**Cloud: But she overdosed on Smallville though... **

**Scar: Stupid girl... Only one or two a day, not NINE! DOES ONE OR TWO SOUND ANYTHING LIKE NINE?! **

**Sephiroth: ...No? **

**Scar: You bet your pale ass it doesn't sound like nine! **

**...Why the hell are you pretty boys yelling so early in the freakin' morning? **

**Naruto: Uh, its past one o'clock in the afternoon... **

**...Well, shazbot. **

**Alucard: ...Shazbot? **

**Vincent: Better shazbot than those other words that come out of her mouth... **

**Itachi: True, but shazbot is just so eighties... **

**...What do you know about the eighties, Itachi? **

**Itachi: ...I know more than you so ha! **

**Kyuubi: ...Midnight-sama doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters but she does own the amusing Gaara/Hinata interaction. **

**--- **

_"I'm so tired," he whispered. Even in the heat of battle Naruto's voice carried across the field. The blonde fell to his knees and let out a sound that only a wounded animal should make. "I'm so tired," he repeated. "I'm tired of fighting and killing… I'm just so tired." All sound had ceased. "I never even had a chance to live," Naruto quietly said. "The odds were always stacked against me. I mean, is it a sin to want to live? That's all I ever wanted…"_

_Itachi watched Naruto like the way a thirsty man watched an oasis on the other side of the desert. "I could take you away from all of this." Naruto looked at Itachi with wide, unsure eyes. "I could take you away from the world," Itachi said. "I could lock you away and make you forget everything. This life that you despise, the people you've fought to protect, your friends… I could make you forget every single thing…" "Will it hurt," Naruto quietly asked. Itachi's eyes said more than words ever could as he wordlessly offered Naruto his hand. "Don't do it," someone screamed. "Naruto, please," another one shouted. Too bad the dead can't hear your pleas._

_Gaara shook his head at the stupidity of these fools. Though they were Naruto's friends, they were incapable of providing him the love and attention that he sorely deserved. He had gained their acknowledgement and respect and maybe even some of their love, but it wasn't enough. As Naruto Uzumaki took Itachi Uchiha's hand Gaara couldn't stop his heart from fluttering in anticipation… or was it fear? Maybe one day he too would be locked away._

Locking You Away

Let me hide you in my darkness

I'm selfish not heartless

Now watch me

So you may see

Each act of violence is an act of love

Because when push comes to shove

I won't let you go

I say this so

You may learn

As their hateful eyes burn

And rip away your soul

You'll come to me and I'll make you whole

Come to me, lover but never friend

Come to me and the pain will end

I'm locking you away from the world, little one

And you don't need the sun

Because I'll steal the stars from the sky for you

I would break and bleed but never cry for you

Because I have no need for tears

But I'll free you from your tears

So if you trust me, take my hand

But if you don't I'll understand

Your hesitance and confusion

But don't fall into the illusion

When all I'm giving you is the truth so don't run away

Just stay and lay

In my arms as you break apart

I'll be the only one to break your heart

So close your eyes and sleep

Even as you tremble and weep

I'm locking you away from the world

My imperfect diamond, my ugly pearl.

_To say that Hinata was shocked would be a lie. While others may have misinterpreted her silence for shock, Gaara knew it was just a calm acceptance. They locked eyes and she smiled sadly at him. Her eyes were filled with tears but in her heart, Hinata knew that Itachi would make Naruto feel loved. And that was pretty damn scary._

_Gaara watched as Hinata slowly made her way over to him. "It's kind of funny," she said. Gaara raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to continue. "I think I knew this was going to happen one day," Hinata slowly said. "I just knew one day he would lose all hope. Was it selfish of me to hope that it wouldn't be today?"_

_"…A little," Gaara flatly said. "I don't quite understand myself. Naruto was a pillar. He was the one that was always gave support and love but never really got any in return…" Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled. "I guess it's a good thing that he'll forget us then," she sadly said. Gaara shrugged and watched a cloud pass over the sun. "Maybe, maybe not," he slowly said. "But as long as we remember him does it really matter?"_

_Hinata scoffed the smiled at Gaara. "Thanks," she quietly said. To say that Gaara smiled would be incorrect. His face softened and his eyes almost, just almost twinkled as he walked away. "Don't mention it," he said. "…And even if you do, no one will believe." "Lee would," Hinata teased. "…You wouldn't dare," Gaara challenged. Hinata smirked and waved good bye as she walked away. "Thank you for helping us out, Kazekage-sama," she sang. …Well, crap._

_---_

**Naruto: ...WHAT THE HELL?! I WOULD NEVER JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT! **

**Itachi: Damn right, Naruto would go down swinging! **

**That's it! No more Fallout Boy in THE VOID! **

**Cloud: But Dance, Dance! **

**NO! **

**Kyuubi: I could really care less... As a matter of fact, I think I do. **

**Scar: I'm right there with you... **

**Alucard: Huh. **

**Vincent: Pretty much. **

**Sephiroth: Why, are we laconic today... **

**Alucard: Your well-delivered sarcasm never fails to amuse me, boy. **

**Sephiroth: ...Just because you're freakishly old doesn't give you the right to call me "boy." **

**Alucard: ...OLD?! **

**...This isn't going to end well, is it? **

**Naruto: Reviews will be used to keep Sephiroth alive so please review quickly and in an orderly fashion.**


	8. Prodigy

Naruto: Midnight, Itachi got into my sugar stash again! I thought you changed the locks!

...You know, if you weren't cute then I would think that you were whining.

Kyuubi: Naruto doesn't whine.

Naruto: HA!

Kyuubi: He just gets so annoying that you give up and let him have his way.

Naruto: ...Usually I would be insulted but now that I think about it...

Itachi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Scar: ...Please tell me that Itachi wasn't just running around naked.

Vincent: ...Itachi Uchiha was not just running around naked.

Alucard: It was just a trick of the light in the room.

Sephiroth: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Scar: Then what the hell was that?!

Cloud: ...Another trick of the light?

Kyuubi: ...Can it happen again?

Cloud: (Supah Ebil Uke Glare of Crotch-Kicking DOOM)

Naruto: As a fluent speaker in Uke, I would say that that's a no... And I advise you to wear a cup...

Scar: ...Midnight-sama doesn't own Naruto and there is slight OCness in this fic from all characters just for kicks and giggles.

---

Prodigy

People say prodigies aren't made, they are born. That's the biggest lie I've ever been told in my life. Trust me, I know people. I'm a people person... Seriously, I am!

For example, you've heard of Rock Lee, right? Guy with the green spandex and fuzzy eyebrows, fashion sense of a blind man? He's a prodigy and he sure as hell wasn't born one. He trained day and night to get where he is now and he's the only one that has ever come close to beating Gaara no Subaku. The only reason Sasuke almost kicked Gaara's ass was because of Lee. Fuckin' Sharingan… Next time I see that bastard I'm gonna kick his ass and drag him back home. Kyuubi thinks I can do it so anyone that says otherwise can shove it.

Speaking of Uchihas… I don't know what happened in that gene pool but I'm kind of glad that there are only two of them left. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure not all Uchiha were revenge-seeking, power hungry, sexy bastards. However, since I've only known two, that's just my general opinion of them. Maybe I should ask Kakashi what Obito was like… I heard he was pretty cute so score one for the Uchihas!

Anyway, back to this prodigy nonsense. The person that came up with that word needs to be dragged out into the street then shot. Sure, someone may be born doing something well but if they wish to excel then have to practice until it becomes second nature. Take Neji for example. Do you think he was always that good? Sure, he had the looks but do you how many times he failed? A LOT. And I mean A LOT. Just because the scars can't be seen doesn't mean that they're not there. After all, I should know.

And the thing is those that are prodigies aren't really prodigies. They are not perfect beings blessed with gifts that came from god. They are all freaks, every single one of them are all freaks. I would use the Smallville analogy but I'd rather not because Itachi loves that show. I think he almost loves it more than me... But I can give him something Smallville can't and I'm not talking about new episodes every day... Hey! Don't look at me like that! Do you have any idea how hard it is to compete with Tom Welling for Itachi's attention? Thought so...

But I digress, excuse me for getting off-topic... All prodigies are freaks and have only received their so called gifts through genetic mutation. We all know the Byakugan and the Sharingan aren't normal but we've learned to live with them... I don't know how but we have.

Besides, you only achieve anything through hard work determination and-

"...Naruto, are you writing in your diary?"

"...Itachi?"

"...Yes?"

"GET. OUT."

"Gladly."

...You can only achieve anything through hard work determination and buying new locks on all doors and windows... Stupid Uchiha stealth... And it's not a diary! ...It's a journal. Everybody knows that boys have journal, only girls have diaries and I am very male! ...Shut up, Kyuubi. I ONLY DID THAT ON A DARE!

...Anyway, prodigies do not exist. We are all just people trying to-

"NARUTO!"

"...What is it now, Itachi?"

"We're out of milk."

"...Is that all?"

"...Yes."

"I'll go get some later, okay?"

"M'kay."

...We are all just people trying to do what we do best: survive.

---

Scar: ...What's the moral of the story?

..Moral? What is this "moral" that you speak of?

Scar: ...I'm sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a second.

Itachi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Alucard: That's it, I'm going to go get the hose now...

Naruto: Eeeeeeeeeeeee...

Sephiroth: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Naruto: ...Wait for me, Alucard!

Vincent: ...I fear this won't end well.

Cloud: I whole-heartedly agree but exactly how hard do you think Alucard will blast 'em?

Kyuubi: Who cares?! They're gonna be wet AND naked! It's the best of both worlds!

Naruto: Only if it's YOUR world, you perverted fur ball!

Kyuubi: Hey, a man has needs!

Cloud: ...Uh, you're not a man.

Vincent: You're a nine-tailed fox demon with the mind of a five year old and the lecherous nature of Uncle Joe...

Cloud: ...Uncle Joe?

Vincent: You don't want to know...

Naruto: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

...Review?


	9. Never

**Scar: Huh, she really brought the angst with this one...**

**I did not!**

**Vincent: This is angst, trust me on that.**

**Cloud: Yeah! Vincent is world-renowned when it comes to sensing angst.**

**Vincent: ...Thank you, Cloud.**

**Alucard: ...Does this really classify as angst?**

**Kyuubi: Not really but it has some elements of angst.**

**Sephiroth: It's just kind of morbidly depressing but it has a happy ending.**

**Kyuubi: ...Are you sure we're looking at the same thing?**

**Sephiroth: ...What? I think it has a happy ending...**

**Naruto: ...You're definition of happy scares me.**

**Itachi: ...But I like his happy.**

**Naruto: I figured you would...**

**Scar: I need a drink...**

**...THIS IS NOT ANGST!**

**Vincent: What ever helps you sleep at night, miss...**

**IT'S NOT! **

**Kyuubi: Now that I look at it again...**

**Alucard: ...Midnight-sama does not own Naruto but she's very proud of Kyuubi's character portrayal.**

**Kyuubi: I _finally_ play a major role in this series, it's about damn time!**

**...Quiet you.**

---

Never

She was a demon in her own right and took out thirty of Konoha's finest before she was captured. Her hair was the color of blood, she wore the clothes of one in mourning, and an unholy fire burned in her eyes.

When her death was decreed all stopped to see her breath her last. But before she was executed, she had one last request. She wanted to speak to him. Of all of the people she could've spoken to, she wanted to speak to him.

She took his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips against his forehead. "We are not like the rest of them," she gently said. "No matter what we do or how hard we try, we cannot belong." Her mouth opened and he flinched as she licked his cheek then nuzzled him. "You are the child I never got to hold in my arms, the son I never loved, the brother I never had, the lover I never touched," she whispered. Her hair caught the sunlight and burned as her pale skinned glowed. She looked like a Valkyrie ready to march into the depths of hell.

"Never let them see you cry," she snarled. "Never let them see your pain! Never give them the satisfaction of knowing that you actually care." Her name was a whisper heard but always forgotten but he remembers her words. "Never," he fiercely whispered. "Never," she smugly said.

She faced her death with honor and dignity. Before the blade slit her throat she sought him out in the crowd. She found him then smiled. "Good bye, son, brother, and lover! When we meet again, I'll be sure to properly introduce myself," she happily cried out.

Then she was dead. When he buried her, he put one word on her tombstone: NEVER. "Who was she," his companion asked. "I don't know but she was one hell of a woman," he said. Kyuubi purred quietly in agreement as Naruto and Itachi stood in front of her grave. "She was like me," Naruto quietly said with a bitter laugh. "But she didn't care about what people thought. She was selfish, impulsive, and cruel but her face lit up when she smiled…" "I thought you said you didn't know her," Itachi said in amusement and suspicion. "I didn't," he causally said. Itachi narrowed his eyes then nodded in understanding. "You're not her. She was weak." Naruto gritted his teeth and whirled on Itachi in anger. "She was alone," he screamed. "So are you."

In that moment, Itachi thought he saw something break in Naruto's eyes. "You are alone," Itachi flatly said. "And you will always be alone no matter how much people you surround yourself with or how much people you believe you love." Naruto was used to this but the tears still stung his eyes. "Why do you always do this," he desperately asked. "Why can't you just…" Itachi raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained impassive. "Why can't I just what," he mockingly asked. "W-why can't you just love me," Naruto asked. "Is it that hard? Am I that disgusting?" Itachi looked at Naruto and frowned. "Love is weakness, a virus that eats away at mind, body, and soul," he explained. "I can't afford to have any weaknesses therefore I can't afford to love."

Kyuubi twitched in annoyance at the stupidity of this human and wished that he could rip out its throat. "Love is power,' the demon quietly said. "Love has won wars and killed millions. In love there is unity and is unity there is strength. You assume too much, human," Kyuubi sneered. "You can't even begin to understand the true concept of power and you never will."

Both Itachi and Naruto were shocked into silence. When the demon spoke, which was rare, he usually spoke of death, blood, and revenge. But for Kyuubi no Kitsune to speak of love? It was as disturbing as it was enlightening because what did demons know of love?

"I am older than any of you mortals will ever wish to be and what I know has been lost to humans for millions of years," he said. No boasting or pride was heard in those words, it was just a concrete fact. "The grave that you two now defile with your nonsense is the grave of someone who understood the concept of power. When she died, she was more than either of you could ever dream of becoming."

Itachi sneered but had no intention of leaving. "Even with the Sharingan and all the techniques you have learned you will always be an inexperienced child compared to her, Uchiha," Kyuubi drawled. "You aren't even fit to stand in her shadow. And Naruto…" The boy scowled but remained silent. "You still have much to learn," Kyuubi said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "You are both very powerful but you will never be able to wield the true extent of that power skillfully."

The demon then shut his eyes and went into his coma-like state of wakefulness. Naruto and Itachi now stood in silence then Naruto spoke. "She was like me," he brokenly whispered. Itachi looked at the grave of a stranger then made a decision. "Never," Itachi vowed. "I refuse. I will not allow you to become her." "Never is absolute," Naruto quietly said. "I'm well aware you that," Itachi mirthlessly chuckled. They stood there staring at the grave of a stranger as an unspoken promise echoed through eternity.

---

**...Well?**

**Scar: Huh.**

**Vincent: Yep.**

**Itachi: Yeah.**

**Naruto: ...Did I miss something?**

**Cloud: ...Yes. But if it makes you feel any better, I did too.**

**Kyuubi: Wow, you two are so BLONDE...**

**Cloud: Oh, yeah? Well if we're BLONDE, then you're a shameless manwhore!**

**Kyuubi: ...Was that supposed to hurt? **

**...I think it was.**

**Sephiroth: ...So the truth is supposed to hurt?**

**In this case, yes.**

**Alucard: How...**

**Sephiroth: Odd?**

**Alucard: Yes, thank you.**

**Sephiroth: No problem.**

**Alucard: As I was saying... How... odd.**

**...Please review to save me from my own madness.**


	10. The Nature of the Beast

**...Why is it so quiet?**

**Scar: ...I don't know?**

**...You drugged them.**

**Scar: If I say yes will there be terrible and unspeakable pain?**

**...How did you do it?**

**Scar: DBSK and I grinded sleeping pills into the brownies I made them...**

**Kyuubi: You said they were marshmellows!**

**Scar: ...I lied, duh.**

**Alucard: Why didn't I think of that...**

**Vincent: You found their behavior amusing.**

**Alucard: True but there should be a limit...**

**So exactly who is asleep?**

**Scar: Umm, Itachi, Naruto, Sephiroth, and Cloud.**

**...Why didn't it work on the rest of them?**

**Kyuubi: Demon**

**Alucard: I'm freakin' Dracula, woman!**

**Vincent: I bleed mako.**

**Scar: I didn't eat any.**

**...You know they're gonna be pissed when they wake up, right?**

**Scar: I'll just give them more brownies then...**

**...I don't own Naruto and this story may be a bit more on the raunchy side.**

**Kyuubi: Not as bas as "Sugar" but it's on the sweet side.**

**Scar: ..."Sugar?"**

**Kyuubi: (grins) I'll tell you about it later...**

_---_

_That was no child. Children did not laugh, did not _**giggle**_, when a man cried out in pain as every single bone in his body was slowly snapped like a dry twig. Children did not kill with such efficiency and grace. Most of all, children did not beg you to fuck them harder as their fingernail, no… as their _**CLAWS**_, raked down your back and left thin, crimson rivers of blood that were gently licked away and kissed by an impossibly hot, wet mouth. But this thing, this creature, this… _**abomination**_ that he held in his arms was no child. It never was._

_However, it was nights like this, quiet, still, calm nights that Itachi could pretend that Naruto was some unfortunate, untainted, innocent child damned and cursed by destiny. After all, look how small the boy was when he slept. When Naruto was asleep, he looked so fragile and vulnerable… But when those eyes the color of an empty, desolate sky opened everything within you would scream for you to run as the demon hidden behind that gentle, loving gaze stirred to do one thing and only one thing: _**destroy**

The Nature of the Beast

He sleeps but when he wakes

The earth trembles and shakes

As the skies rain fire and blood

While corpses caked with mud

Are devoured by flies

He is the king of lies

But will charm you with a smile as he weaves his spell

That will leave you broken, bleeding, and stranded in hell

Because to him you are dust in the wind, a cloud passing over the sun

He loves no one

But lives to destroy

Since you only annoy

So why does he crave your kisses

If the only thing that he misses

Is the chaos and the carnage and the screams

But he dreams

Of sleeping beside you in the silence of the night

And laughing beside you in the light

But when his eyes bleed red

So remember what I said

Because he is the prince of ruin, keeper of all the lost

But at the cost

Of his soul and sanity

He's trapped in his vanity

So find his hand and never let him go, don't let him down

Don't let him drown

Because this is his last chance to know love

No matter how hard he can scratch, kick, and shove

Don't you dare let him go, teach him to be human and feel

So he may know salvation is real

But first you must tame the best, quench the hell burning in his eyes

Because the dead can't answer the living's cries.

_"Itachi," a confused voice asked. "What are you thinking about?" The Uchiha studied Naruto in silence for what seemed like an eternity then made a decision. "Nothing," Itachi said. "I was thinking about nothing."_

_Naruto smiled then crawled into Itachi's lap like sin personified. "Wanna think about _**something**_," he asked as he nipped at Itachi's neck. Itachi snorted but ran a finger up and down Naruto's spine. "I could be persuaded," Itachi slowly said. The boy suddenly chuckled and Itachi shivered as the sound wrapped around him like something sweet, sticky, and utterly vile. Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw no child but it wouldn't hurt to pretend just a little longer._

**Fin**

**...They're not awake yet.**

**Scar: You say that like it's a bad thing.**

**Kyuubi: According to the bottles, they should be up in about... three weeks.**

**...Three weeks?**

**Kyuubi: Three weeks.**

**...Three weeks?**

**Vincent: Three weeks.**

**THREE WEEKS?!**

**Alucard: Three weeks.**

**...Scar, I'm going to kill you.**

**Scar: ...Brownie?**

**Alucard: Run, you fool!**

**Vincent: Reviews will be loved and cuddled then be melted down to fuel the madness that is Midnight-sama.**

**Kyuubi: That's actually kind of disturbing...**

**Alucard: Ain't it grand?**


	11. Love Lies Bleeding

**The computer ban has been lifted and I am now free to wreck havoc on unsuspecting- **

**Scar: Will you shut up and get on with it? **

**...B-but I wanted to have my moment. **

**Sephiroth: You don't get a moment. **

**Why not? **

**Cloud: Because. **

**...Because what? **

**Cloud: Just because. **

**Itachi: And it's been so peaceful... **

**Naruto: You knew it wasn't going to last. **

**Itachi: I know but it was nice. The quiet days, the quiet nights... **

**Alucard: ...I've never been so bored in my whole entire life. **

**Vincent: He got so bored he tried to kill himself. **

**Kyuubi: After the ninth attempt it just wasn't funny anymore... **

**...Weren't you still laughing though? **

**Kyuubi: ...No. **

**Itachi: ...Do we need to acknowledge that the statement just made was a lie or can we move on? **

**I like the moving idea. **

**Vincent: It does sound rather nice... **

**Scar: People, focus. Let's get this over with so we can return to... What do we have to return do? **

**Cloud: Well, I have the gang back home. **

**...The "gang?" **

**Alucard: Didn't you know? They go around town in the Mystery Machine solving crimes and thwarting F-grade villains. **

**Sephiroth: For your information, it's a gunship called the Highwind and I'm the greatest villain of all time so shove it. **

**Vincent: ...Groovy. **

**Itachi: ...This fic is AU (alternate universe for you newbies) and has past Naruto/Sakura but we all know where it's going to go in the end. **

**Cloud: Oh, I liked her! Her hair was pink and she was spunky... **

**Sephiroth: ...What am I, chopped liver? **

**Kyuubi: ...You would probably taste like it. **

**...Someone please save me from myself. **

**--- **

_It's funny, people say the one you hate the most is the one you love the most. At first, she despised him. He was loud and rude and couldn't dress himself to save his life but... He saw her and when he looked at her, she knew that he was only looking at her. It made her feel... special. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Not her mother, her father, not even Sasuke looked at her like that. And he was supposed to love her, right? But Naruto, he worshiped the ground she walked on. Even when she sneered and insulted him so she could feel better he still smiled at her. She thought he was an idiot but one day she looked at him, just looked at him, and she was in love. They were going to be together forever._

_People mature from twelve to twenty but they still acted like those two kids who would sneak away during lunch to make out under the bleachers. "Naruto! Naruto! What about this one," she asked twirling around in yet another dress. He just looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you want, Sakura," he said in that slow, sure way of his. Naruto wasn't that loud, bouncy, blonde brat anymore. He was quiet and thoughtful but still had a joke and a smile no matter what the occasion. "Are you sure," she asked as she eyed herself in the mirror. "Positive," he chuckled. "You look divine." She looked back at him and blushed. "Are you sure," she quietly asked again. He stood up and answered her question with a kiss. She bought the dress and never regretted it though green wasn't really her color._

_They went to all the parties and all the hottest clubs. Sakura knew people who knew people and those people were the people you wanted to know. "...Who are these people again," Naruto asked. "And why should I look pretty for them?" Sakura looked back at him and laughed. "Remember Sasuke's brother? He's a model now," she said. "He's on his way to becoming the top male model in the world, ya know. And we," Sakura said with a brilliant smile, "are throwing him a welcome home party!" Naruto made a face but said nothing. He was always behind her one hundred percent. She took that for granted sometimes._

_"Sakura, I already told you that I had something planned for tonight," Naruto said through clenched teeth. "I was going to hang out with the guys. You do know that Gaara and Lee are back from Europe, right? I haven't seen them in years!" "They'll be around," Sakura reassuringly said. "Here, put this on and change your shirt." "Sakura-" "Please, Naruto," she begged. "For me? This is really important and could really jump start my career. I've wanted to be a professional photographer all my life and do you know how rare it is for Orochimaru to open a gallery in Konoha? I've waited for this moment all my life and I need you to be there with me. For me, for us. Baby, for us," Sakura sighed as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. "For us." "...For us," he muttered into her hair. She kissed his cheek then pushed him away so he could change. "For us," she promised._

_"No." "But-" "No. No. No. NO." Sakura raised an eyebrow and but her hands on her hips. "What do you mean "no," she asked. He copied her stance right down to the tapping foot and narrowed his eyes. "By no I mean no," he stiffly said as he walked away from her. "It's not like you're doing anything," she said as she followed him. "That's not the point," Naruto screamed as he turned on her. She flinched and looked away. He ran a shaky hand through his hair then chuckled. "I can't do this anymore. You're going somewhere that I can't follow. Don't you see? I can't keep up with you," he quietly said. She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "No," she breathlessly said. "No. This isn't happening. I refuse to let this happen to us. I won't let it!" Naruto took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Baby, it's already too late. It's out of your hands." "B-but, for us," she weakly said. "For us." Her tears soaked into his shirt like rain in the desert. "Sakura, this is for us." And the worst part was that it was true._

Love Lies Bleeding

My love lies bleeding on the floor

He said he couldn't take it anymore

All the smothering

And the mothering

But baby, don't turn your back on me

I'm sorry that I couldn't see

That you needed some space

Until you exploded in my face.

My love lies bleeding on the floor

He said he couldn't take it anymore

I saw the signs but still held his hand

I just couldn't understand

And now my love lies bleeding on the floor

'cause my baby doesn't want me anymore.

Honey, darling, look at me

This isn't how we're meant to be

I pushed too hard and then you broke

I should've listened when you spoke

But instead I spoke for you

I told you what you wanted to do

And now my love lies bleeding on the floor

'cause you don't love me anymore.

You walked away and didn't even look back

Baby, please, cut me so slack

I did all I did for you

So your hopes and dreams could come true

But now my love lies bleeding on the floor

'cause you're not around anymore.

_Three years can do a lot to a person. "You cut your hair." She ran a hand through it then smiled. "Sasuke likes it short," she quietly said. "You grew yours out." He simply reflected her smile then shrugged. He moved out and moved away but he always wrote her and sent her little charms and pictures. The first year she threw them all out. "How have you been?" The second year she started reading them. "I'm fine," she quietly said. "Itachi treating you right?" The third year she started writing him back. "I'm being spoiled rotten," Naruto promised with a chuckle. "Ever since you, Gaara, and Hinata have threatened to kill him in his sleep, he's been on his best behavior."_

_"I..." He looked at her and waited. "I never thought you would come back after all I put you through," she quickly said. "You were always there to support me even if you didn't want to be there and I never said thank you." "Actually, you kind of just did," Naruto said with a half-smile. "I was there because I knew you needed me. Look at you now, Sakura. We're standing in your gallery, sipping champagne, and talking about how things used to be. You only accomplished your dream after I left. I wasn't your support, I was your crutch. I kept you from falling whenever you failed. I made it okay for you not to succeed." _

_They stood in silence then she let out a snort then gently tugged on his hair. "...Idiot," she muttered. "You were always there for me so thanks. Even if you think I don't need to say it, I know that I do. Thank you, Naruto." He looked at her and smiled. "A toast," he asked. "To us, for us, and for our dreams." Their glasses clinked together then they drank to the future._

_---_

**Naruto: ...I don't know what to say. **

**Itachi: I'm resisting the urge to say wow... **

**Resistance is futile; you will soon be assimilated then made OOC then put in a fluff fic with no plot in sight... **

**Itachi: So? **

**And you'll say I love you first... **

**Itachi: ...To whom? **

**To... a MARY SUE! **

**Itachi: ...WOW. **

**Sephiroth: That's more evil than Mother... **

**Scar: At least she didn't threaten you with a crossover... **

**Kyuubi: I'm still washing the scent of that miko priestess out of my fur... **

**Naruto: At least you weren't groped by a priest... **

**Kyuubi: Wanna trade? **

**Naruto: ...No. **

**Kyuubi: Then shut up! **

**Vincent: Surprisingly, we have no input. **

**Alucard: It's strange; I actually feel that I don't have anything to say... **

**...You could ask for review. **

**Alucard: Tempting but no. **

**...Review.**


	12. Nothing, No One, All

**Hibernation has been nice. **

**Scar: Says you! Where's the coffee?! I NEED COFFEE! **

**Kyuubi: And possibly more- **

**Vincent: Say it and you get the snip-snip. **

**Kyuubi: ...snuggles. **

**Vincent: You bet your furry ass. **

**Itachi: ...And that is why all ukes should be cute, non-threatening, and have big, pretty eyes. **

**Vincent: You're next, bitch. **

**Naruto: What have you done to him?! **

**...Me or him? **

**Naruto: HIM! (points at Alucard) **

**Alucard: What did I do? **

**Cloud: I'm not sure but I think you should do it less. **

**Sephiroth: I concur. **

**...I wish you people could make sense. **

**Scar: COFFEE! **

**...I need a drink. **

**Kyuubi: Midnight-sama does not own Naruto and Vincent's testosterone levels will be back at normal by the time this fic is over. **

**Cloud: This lovely piece of fiction starts when these kids are cute but by the second part they're hormonal, getting acne, and getting bitchy... **

**Alucard: Ah, the trials of youth...**

**This fic mentions ItaNaru but it mostly revolves around one of my favorite but many OT3s. (One True Threesomes) I hope ya'll will still enjoy it so without further ado...**

**--- **

**To say that Shino never spoke was like saying that Naruto always smiled, both were statements built by ignorance. If someone ever took the time to speak to Shino then of course he would've answered and when the pain of bearing an unjustifiable hatred burned in Naruto's chest he would not smile. Though you could barely call the two friends, a seemingly random conversation changed their lives. **

**"Uzumaki, you're sad." Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by Shino's blunt observation. "I'm jut thinking," the blonde said with a weak smile. Though Shino's face remained expressionless, he raised a single eyebrow. "...If thinking causes you pain then perhaps you should stop," he flatly said. "...Did you just insult me," Naruto asked in amusement. Shino simply shrugged then sat down beside the usually upbeat ninja. The training grounds were empty and the wind made the leave chase each other **

**"People are bastards," Naruto suddenly said as he snapped a twig. "Bastard-coated bastards filled with bastard filling," Shino tonelessly said in agreement. "Exactly," Naruto cried in agreement. "We break bones and bust our asses to make sure these fools can sleep at night!" Shino nodded in silence then waited for Naruto to continue. **

**"Not only do they not appreciate what we do but they treat us like... like..." "Monsters, demons, and freaks," Shino bitterly said. Naruto looked at him in shock then ran a hand though his hair. "Shino-" "Uzumaki, we are the faceless, nameless soldiers fighting an enemy with no face. A purpose and a goal, perhaps, but his body is never his own. We are clouds floating past the sun; if we die in battle then we are replaced. We are disposable, we are deceived and deluded into thinking that we actually believe we can change the world with hope, love, violence, justice, truth, and honor," Shino sneered. **

**There was a long, tense silence then Shino regained his composure. "I apologize for my outburst, it was unnecessary and uncalled for," he quietly said. Naruto let out a shaky laugh then shook his head in awe. "I won't tell if you won't tell," Naruto snickered. Shino choked back a snort then relaxed. "Besides, who the hell would believe me," the blonde asked with a razor sharp grin. And that, received a fleeting lift of the corners of Shino's mouth. "No one, nothing, and all," Shino murmured. "Exactly," Naruto said with a smile. **

Nothing, No One, All

I am nothing, I am no one, I am all

Can you see me as I crawl

Starving for your attention

With no restraint or recollection

While my skin splits and bleeds

As you ignore all my needs

And dance with the stars

Floating past Mars

As I lay screaming

Foolishly dreaming

That this is just a dream

As you float so serene

In a place where angels weep

As the devil sleeps

And I walk eternally awake

Ever so easily to break

With your sharp, sweet smiles and whispered words

And eyes as empty as a black bird's

Beseeching me with your lies

As you rip off the wings of flies

And watch them twitch on the floor

Just because you want nothing, all then more

For I am nothing, I am no one, I am all

I'm just there to see you fall.

**Two years later... **

**"I love you." Kiba cracked open an eye then rolled over and peered at Shino. "Dude, you're not dying so quit being weird," he scowled as he fought a losing battle with the blush in his face. "It's just that out lives are so-" **

**"Meaningless, empty, random? Been there, done that then found you," Kiba said. "What's your point, bug boy?" "...I'm not sure anymore," Shino said with a sigh. "If you're not sure then shut the hell up and stop brooding," Kiba irritably snarled. **

**"...Bad timing," Hinata asked from the doorway. "...Do I not lock my door or does everyone have a key to my apartment," Kiba muttered. "You gave Shino and I copies four months ago," Hinata softly said with a smile. "Now, scoot." She wiggled in-between them on the bed and they all stared at the ceiling in a comfortable, familiar silence. **

**"..Am I the only one thinking about absolutely nothing right now," Kiba suddenly asked. Hinata rolled her eyes then kicked Kiba off of the bed as Shino let out a small snort. **

**Six months ago... **

**"Do you have something to live for now?" They sat on top of Hokage Mountain and watched the villagers go through their lives without worry or fear. "Do you," Shino asked. "He shouldn't be but he is," Naruto chuckled. "I'm terrified and Itachi thinks I have a death wish but we're making it work. I think he's starting to realize that he can't get rid of me." **

**"...If it makes you feel any better I'm engaged in a bisexual, long-term threesome," Shino said with a smirk. "We're thinking of relocating into a bigger housing arrangement. Kiba keeps on complaining about the distance between us all and Hinata agrees so we're looking for a house," he said with an amused shake of his head. **

**Naruto laughed until he was red in the face and gasping for breath until tears fell down is face. "No one nothing, and all, right," he asked with a goofy grin on his face. "Exactly," Shino said with a small smile. **

**--- **

**Vincent Valentine is now no longer harassing the young or the elderly. He is now asleep thanks to the power of science. **

**Scar: And Nyquil... **

**Kyuubi: Good bless the Food and Drug Association. **

**Naruto: And Cloud for grinding up the sleeping pills then mixing them into the brownie mix. **

**Cloud: All in a days work. **

**Sephiroth: Isn't he awesome? **

**Itachi: ...What are you guys going to do when Vincent wakes? **

**...Run like hell, of course! **

**Alucard: As if you could escape him... **

**We plan to use... CHIBI POWER! **

**Alucard: Nice knowing you all... **

**O.B.S.: Please review! **

**Vincent: ...What was in those brownies? **

**Scar: ...Love?**


	13. It's Really Quite Simple

**Itachi: I can't believe it.**

**Naruto: I would say believe it but I'd rather shoot myself in the face.**

**Cloud: …Ow, much?**

**Scar: It's over, it's finally over…**

**Alucard: It's like waking from a long dream…**

**Kyuubi: Or a really bad chick flick…**

**Sephiroth: But I liked Love Actually…**

**Vincent: Rodrigo Santoro shirtless would make any movie good.**

…**Even a New York Minute?**

**Kyuubi: You shut your mouth and you shut it now, missy! Jared Padalecki was brilliant!**

…**Gilmore Girls?**

**Kyuubi: ****Touché. **

**Scar: …You can always bring up Devour or Smallville, Kyuubi.**

**Hey, Jensen Ackles still rocked it and he made up for it in Supernatural!**

**Kyuubi: Ditto for Jared! **

**And if you say another word I won't be able to stop myself from doing horrible, terrible, unspeakable things to you and your corpse.**

**Scar: …Very well.**

**Vincent: …Midnight-sama does not own Naruto and this piece of fiction contains what you would expect it to have and hints at a possible future foursome and KyuuNaru.**

**Kyuubi: …Kinky.**

**It's been fun and I look forward to doing more so without further ado, the final chapter of Let Me See Your Madness…**

_Blah is Kyuubi speaking._

**---**

_My son, my son. My beautiful, darling child. Son of your father in gentleness, courage, kindness, and strength but mine when you howl and rage as the earth trembles at your fury. You are his as you are mine. You wear his face but I fill in all the holes and cracks though I can't heal all the scars. I mend flesh and bone but the scars on your heart are even beyond my power. Don't worry, baby. A little more time and Daddy will show them a true demon…_

To say that Naruto was on edge these days would be an understatement. He snapped at everyone, he snarled at everything, and had not been seen in the sun for the past two weeks. Itachi was blissfully aware of the state of his… companion until it was brought to his attention… by one angry Hyuuga.

"What did you do," the pearl-eyed girl hissed. He was on a mission in Snow and she still managed to track him down. Bundled up and protected from the weather, she stood across from him with a look in her eyes Itachi was sure he invented.

He quickly found shelter from the sudden yet violent storm and she was right behind as silent as death. "I have done nothing to Uzumaki," he flatly said. "Bullshit." Itachi raised an eyebrow and Hinata let out a long, tired sigh. "…You really don't know, do you," she quietly asked. Itachi remained silent and impassive though he felt the sour taste of worry rise in the back of his throat. "The Seal is weakening," Hinata bluntly said. Well, _shit_.

Konoha…

_They're just growing pains. Breathe, young one, breathe…deep and even, like you're falling in a dream…_

If Naruto's voice wasn't already gone and his throat wasn't raw from screaming, he would've laughed. His insides were slowly, painfully being liquefied and Kyuubi no Kitsune was comforting him. When did this become his life?

His stomach gave another gut twisting wrench and the seal glowed then flickered as Naruto's body screamed in pain and protest. "Just let me die, you bastard," he rasped through dry, cracked, split lips. "Why can't you just let me die? And don't give that crap about dying with me," Naruto choked out with a bitter grin. "The Fourth died to seal you into me yet you still live. If you can survive _that_ then I should be no problem."

_You will live…_

The demon paused and the silence felt so… wrong.

_You will live. You will live to fight and kill and love then die…but not today._

After three weeks of talking to no on but the Fox, there was an unspoken peace between them, a wordless truce. And at some moments, a sign of affection. You know you're dying if a demon is nice enough to purr you to sleep and though you haven't gotten out of your apartment for only god knows how long, there's still fresh food in the fridge and the milk hasn't turned blue yet.

"Why are you being so-" And it's like he's being cut open and sewn back together and his body arches in agony as blood fills his mouth and he lets out a sound no human should be capable of making while the seal flickers like a dying light then just disappears.

Naruto's too tired, too weak to keep his eyes open but suddenly there's a man standing over him with red eyes and he's not afraid. He's gently, so gently picked up and tucked into a bed her forgot he had. His forehead is kissed and nothing hurts anymore and all his feels is _loveminerestsafenotleaving_ in a jumble of soft caresses and a hand holding his. He falls asleep without protest… and Kyuubi no Kitsune stands. For now, he will attend to the child, frail, feverish, human, and then… and then those fools better pray to their god because it's going to take divine intervention to save them.

**It's Really Quite Simple**

**It's because I said so**

**And that's all you need to know**

**Just nod your head and smile**

**It may take a while**

**But I am kind and just**

**I just need your trust**

**So believe in me**

**And then you'll see**

**I know what's best for you**

**Despite all the things you want to do**

**And all the things that will never be done**

**I will be the one **

**To bear your scars**

**And all the things that would mar**

**Your innocence**

**Did you really think that it was a coincidence**

**That we were able to meet**

**It's a great feat**

**To deceive Fate**

**Just to shield the one you love to hate**

**But in due time**

**As seamless as this rhyme**

**Vengeance will be mine because the Lord takes too long**

**And your symphony of screams will be the world's most beautiful song.**

He gives her a week to evacuate the village. Not because of mercy or the fear of innocent victims caught in the crossfire but because of the two people that loved this insignificant place. One died to imprison him and the other lies sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Kyuubi smiled softly and brushed back a strand of golden hair from Naruto's forehead as his eyes opened. "So much like your father," the demon whispered in awe. The boy blinked then wiggled out of his arms to stand on his own. "And I will love you as I loved him," Kyuubi promised.

Naruto's head pounded with each breath he took and memories flashed across his eyes in dizzying glimmers and splashes of color and pain but he knew one thing. "Then try to kill me," he flatly said as the memory of water, heat, and eyes the color of blood exploded across his vision. "Thanks but I think loneliness is a better option," Naruto dryly said. "Besides, no one even likes me…"

"Humans are stupid creatures," Kyuubi soothingly said as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Your father still loved them despite their many weaknesses, he even died for them," he quietly said. "But you…" The demon gently traced Naruto's collarbone with a clawed finger then tilted his head up. "You will not make the same mistake. You are your father's son but you are also mine."

Naruto's eyes glowed as his face flushed and his lips parted. "But what if I fail," he whispered as he looked into eyes that saw his greatness and promised him the world laid out at his feet. Kyuubi leaned forward and smirked when Naruto's heartbeat quickened. "I will make you invincible," he softly said against lips that begged to be kissed and nibbled.

With the boy at his side both Uchihas would soon come claiming ownership over something that was already branded with his mark. The demon purred and lovingly crooned prophecies of war and victory as the boy trembled with want and need.

In the end, they would all be his. It would take time, they were young. They would probably fight him to the end then give in but they were also stubborn. Kyuubi waited this long, a little more time would be nothing. All he wanted was revenge but this would be a nice bonus and he wasn't complaining.

**---**

**Kyuubi: Bravo, bravo!**

**Naruto: …You're just saying that because you win.**

**Kyuubi: There are no winners… only people that don't lose. And by people I mean me.**

**Itachi: It's sad but I wish I got more camera time.**

**Alucard: I just can't help but wonder what she'll do next…**

**Scar: And may god have mercy on all our souls when she figures that out.**

**I'm not that bad…**

**Vincent: …You've got to be kidding me.**

**What?**

**Vincent: If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you.**

**Sephiroth: Well, she's not that bad…**

**Ha!**

**Sephiroth: On a good day.**

…**Oi.**

**Cloud: With a proper amount of sleep and proper food intake.**

**It's not my fault I find good Wincest at midnight! Besides, who really needs eight hours of sleep? Sleep is overrated. I can sleep when I'm (insert cliché here)!**

**Scar: …What the hell was that?**

…**I don't know but I think I'm going to go take a nap.**

**Cloud: Oi…**

**Itachi: Loyal readers, reviewers, and lurkers, Midnight-sama and The Official Bishounen Squad would just like to say thank you for every word of encouragement, all your kind death threats, and mindless yet endearing babble. It's only because of you that the madness was able to continue and only because of you that the madness will still continue.**

**The End**


End file.
